Arifureta: DxD
by Lsilver19
Summary: "Guns? I prefer swords" Said one Issei Hyoudou as he was hit by the great Truck-SAMA and transported to the Arifureta world, AU Arifureta, will Come to DxD world after Arifureta Arc is finished which may or may not be soon...I hope, I might archive this as a crossover later depending on how long it takes, expect Cuteness lots and lots of cuteness, prepare your hearts, Issei x Harem
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Ahahaha….Spare me…**_

 _ **This**_ _ **is an Issei-centric fic, much boobs, much ecchi, .**_

 _ **It's also kinda..sorta a crossover?**_

 _ **I guess, it is, I'm gonna shorten the Arifureta story by a LOT, Sacred Gear shenanigans ftw, To get the Arifureta part over with faster, I'm gonna give him two sacred gears, Boosted gear is obvious, the other….We'll see (Doesn't know himself)**_

 _ **Now for an Impromptu Q and A session, with a female char who will be in this story, Not an OC...might just be OOC**_

… _.pervert?_

 _ **Yes, that is a trait that defines Issei**_

 _...closet or open?_

 _ **...Somewhere in between?**_

… _._

 _ **...No more questions?**_

 _ **...**_ _I'll leave it to you_

… _ **.and, She's gone**_

 _ **So, uhh, I'll just go ahead…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't go gundam route, I'm a Emiya Shirou fag, 'nuff said**_

… _ **.While I was writing the disclaimer, I got a idea for the title (8/8/18. 22:09)**_

The sound of two wooden sticks hitting each other in a dojo-like room, a black haired boy was fighting me

My name is IsseI Hyoudou,I'm about 15 years old this year, I'm in my third year of middle school, I think I'm an average looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes, my build was average, my grades were average...everything about me was average…except

"Hyah!"

"Guh!"

For some reason...when it comes to Kendo, I'm really good.

"As usual, Victory goes to Hyoudou-Kun"

A 3rd year was the judge for this bout of mine, She was a pretty little thing with pink hair...what was her name again?

"You're so~ awesome Hyoudou-kun! You totally deserve to go pro"

Shaking my head with a smile, I helped my opponent up, he was a guy, so I don't really care about him.

"I don't think I'm that good, if you trained harder, you could probably defeat me"

The girl shook her head with a determined face.

"That's impossible Hyoudou-kun, I've trained for a long time, I'm not even half as good as you"

Scratching my cheek with a sheepish grin, I tried to cheer her up, before I had the chance to however

"Got you~"

A impact hit me from the back, I stumbled a step before rebalancing myself, I felt the presence of something, correction, two _somethings_ on my back...they were soft and glorious, it took all my effort not to break out into a perverted grin, it would break my cool and nice image if I did so.

"Ehehe~ Ise-kun is as modest as usual"

"Please let me go"

Please don't

"Mou~ You should be a little more perverted Ise-kun"

Stuck behind me was a brunette bombshell, a bit too developed for her age, Auu, i really want to touch...But I promised Kaa-san I wouldn't…I also forgot her name

When she finally let me go I turned around and hit her forehead

"Ouch"

Shaking my head I looked around...I really would miss this a place...I'm actually at the end of my 3rd year of middle school...today was the last day in fact.

"Say Ise-kun, which High school do you plan to go to?"

"Kuoh Academy"

I answered instantly

Kuoh academy was an all girls school that turned co-ed just this year, it is also the place where I'll be realizing my dream.

A Harem.

Yes, my dream is to be a harem king, and to that extent, I'll do anything.

By all rights, I am a pervert, I want to fondle boobs all day long, I'm just a closet pervert.

"Ise-kun?"

boobs...I will fondle lots of boobs…

"Ise-kun!"

Big?..small? Average? Doesn't matter I love all boobs equally!

Another impact on my body brought me back from my monologuing.

Right into the boobs of the brunette...I regret nothing...so soft

"Are you listening now Ise-kun?"

Apparently she's been calling me for a while

"Yesshh?"

My words were a bit slurred by her boobs...I must add her to my harem

"You know...I'm kinda sad that I only got the opportunity to know you this last month…"

The pink haired girl nodded beside her...now then, how do I say I don't remember their names...I got a plan...goodby breasts...Until next time

I extracted myself from her breasts, and the first thing i realise is that I'm bleeding from my nose, casually taking tissue from my pocket, I wiped it off and looked at the both of them and smiled

"How about this...why don't we go to the same school? We can re-introduce ourselves ourselves again there"

They looked at each other and nodded, and said at the same time

"Till then!"

They packed up and left soon after, smiling at myself a bit, I got ready and left as well.

On my home I went to the book store, and picked up the latest volume of the Arifureta Light novel….Yue is the cutest.

Since I couldn't wait, I started reading whilst walking, in hindsight

I should have welcomed Truck-SAMA with open arms.

 _ **A/N: As expected of the prologue! It's short, also Truck-SAMA *bows***_

R̸̡̛̝͇̳̳̮̭͓͐̈̒̽̈̀̇ͬ̃ͮͬ̀ͥ̀͢e̛̩̻̻̳̖̭͓͇̜͖̼̼͔͓̩̞̗͍̖̊̆̋̈́̈́͘͜͜d̵̨̢̮̻̳̳͉̹̜ͪ̉͛̊̾́ͧ͡ ̢͉̳̫̰̜͍̙̜ͯͦ̈́ͪ̓̂͂̈́͆͛̋ͪ̈́̇͒̅̈́̓̌́̀͞͡D̷͎͚̪̪̞̥͎̍ͭ̌ͬ̚̕͘͝r̵̢̢̠̣̙͓̲͆ͦ͆̊̆̓̓̃̈́ͯͧ̒̋͛͑̚͞a̵̧̨̫̞̲͎̩̜̖̜͕̾ͣ͒̎͂g̶̻̬̙̫̞͕̟̬͚̯̦̙̱͔͂ͥͬ̈́͑͑͛̒͜͟o̧ͥ͐ͭ̃̃̈́ͩͥͪ̈́ͮͨ̌̀҉̵̢̺̲͉̻̹̗͓̣͎n̅́̈̅ͭ͋ͪͩ͐́͋͛ͧ͜͞҉̻̠̣̼̣̙̳̯̫̻̗͈̙̘͙̟͕͓̦͟ ͙̖̮̣̲̳̣̪̩͈̞̣̣̍̽͐̅̂̚͢͜ͅE̛̛͒̓ͬ̃̑̒̂͛̄̅ͫ͒ͦͪͤ̇ͬ͛̈́̀͢҉͉͈̼̹̩͖͉͖̪̜͇̗̥̰̲͓ͅm̅̏̊͐̒ͣ̏͑̃̆̑ͦ͐ͨ̾͐̾̍̕͏̶̰̱̜̲̻̟͢͠p̐͌̋̅̋̓̒̈͑͂̚҉͜҉̢̤̻͍͓̗͈͎eͮͬ̈́ͣͪ̎̍ͣͭ̒̈ͧͧͯ̄͏̸̴͉̭̭̝͖̱̹̠̺̠͖̥͔̀͞r̵̭̖͔̹̞͇̖͔͔̝̦̹̠̗̫ͤ̂́͗̅͒̆ͮ̑́ͣ̇̒̀̈́̚͜o̢̦̹̱͚̟̻̓͆̔̄̈͢͠ͅͅr̷̶̞͚̦͔͇̝̰̻̥̱͚̝͓̣̗̃̏̚̕


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: By the time you're reading this, I literally just posted the prologue, but it's 02:23 now.**

 **OOC Issei had to get this out of the way.**

 **Since I'm an owl, I'll be working on chapter 1 now, even though Issei does have meta-knowledge, it'll be completely useless?**

 **Prolly not, but a vast majority of it might, maybe, idk**

 **Depends on my muse, and how much insanity I want I guess?**

 **Also, lemme just answer this one review**

 **Ashnet007: OP? My dear friend, there is no such thing as overkill, it's either do or die, plus with the story I have in mind? The poor lad needs it, and as you can see from this chapter, Arifureta chars will be here, I mean there is a reason Yue is the cover image for this story.**

 **Now then lemme get my music on so that I can start…**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Arifureta nor DxD**

 _ **Chapter 1: Yay! My very own Isekai adventure!  
**_

I stood there as the bright light covered my vision. I protected my eyes with my hands as the light became more intense. In an instant it was gone, I opened my eyes and had to blink a couple of times to get rid of the black spots.

...Did I ever mention I liked the night more?

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in what looked like a great hall in western castles. It was beautifully decorated with paintings and there was also a pretty big Mural… which I promptly ignored because it was of a guy.

It also took me a bit of time to realise there were other people here.

King, nope.

Princess? ...Dammit, no.

Pope, check… it just had to be the old man

A completely standard Isekai Summoning… Even though I was hit by Truck-sama, I shall not doubt your ways, oh great Truck-sama.

There were even other summoned individuals. Ehh, so I'm not the hero then?

The other summoned individuals looked like… High school students?

Oh great, I'm automatically the youngest one here... What next?

Well, whatever I expected was quite nicely blown out of proportion when I saw...Kaori?

If I remember correctly, she was a heroine of Arifureta… If she's here… That means

I looked around, but for some reason, I couldn't find him.

...Did he not get summoned?

Before I could contemplate any further, the old man with the staff started talking.

"Welcome to Tortus, our hero and his fellow countrymen. We welcome you all, I am called Ishtar Lombard, and I am a pope of the church of saints. Please let's get along."

That smile that followed, made me want to punch him in the face…

~~Line break~~

All of us were taken to what I think was the dining room?

Lots of fancy and expensive stuff here. Don't care.

Not a single person made a sound as we were guided and sat on the table...Fuck my life, I have to sit next to this Bishounen?

I prefer cute girls.

When everyone was seated, maids started popping in… Real maids, these were real and truly beautiful women, who embodied the dreams of men everywhere… And their breasts… Glorious. When I become a harem king, I will make this maid day.

Not just me, almost all the other boys were looking at the maids avariciously, and they received cold glares in return.

HAH, plebs! I've already mastered the art of hiding my gaze.

A maid came by and gave me a drink… Was it wine? Taking a small sniff, I realized, this was good wine.

Ishtar started his explanation after he confirmed that everyone got a drink.

"I'm sure you are all confused. I will explain first, so please listen till the end before asking any questions."

Then he started spouting random BS, which I ignored because I knew it was false. meta-knowledge for the win!

But in summary:

This world was called Tortus and there were three major races: Humans, Devils and...Demi-humans...Calm down, boner. The Humans ruled over the north area. Devils ruled over the southern area, and the Demi-humans lived quietly in the wilderness to the east. This particular tidbit I actually stored away in my memory.

Humans and Devils have been in war for several years now. Devils were stronger than humans, but humans had the advantage of numbers. They haven't been in a large-scale war for a few decades, but apparently, they were preparing,

And the Devils had monsters on their side.

Monsters were basically wild animals that took in magic and changed. They were no longer considered living Organisms, they had the power to mimic the peculiar magic that other races used, and this made them pretty powerful and dangerous… But I want to eat monster meat...I'm drooling…

Quickly wiping my mouth, I listened to what else he had to say. Oh yeah, the human race was in a crisis, but meh.

"The one that had summoned you to this world is Eht-sama, the God that protects us and the one we worship in the church of saints. He created this wondrous world of ours. Eht-sama had obviously realised that humans would face destruction. So you all were summoned in order to save us, brought from a world ranked higher than ours. You should all have exceptional powers here, we prayed to Eht-sama before your summoning, You were the salvation he sent."

Taking a deep breath he declared in a loud voice.

"With your powers, we will defeat the devils, and save the humans! By the will of Eht-sama!"

...My eyes...They burn, I did not want to see such a face on an old man like him… Someone, kill me.

There was some random dialogue about children not fighting from a hot teacher, whose breasts were just nnnghh.

Then the Priest just had to be a bastard, saying there was no way of returning home, and that only Eht-sama could do it, and then the students started crying… There goes their pride as seniors in my eye.

The bishounen beside me probably had enough. He slammed his hands onto the table with a bang. When he confirmed that everyone was looking at him, he began to talk.

"Everyone, there is no reason to make such a ruckus in front of Ishtar-san. He had nothing to do with our situation. I don't know about everyone else, but I will fight. The humans of this world are facing a crisis, as such, I cannot turn a blind eye to their pleas for help. Also, there is a chance we may be able to return after saving the humans, right Ishtar-san?"

"Yes, Eht-sama will answer the wishes of the Saviors."

"We all have special powers, right? Since I was summoned I sense this feeling of great power"

Eh? now that he mentioned it… I looked at my left hand. It felt like there was overwhelming power in it… Oh no! Calm down, my left hand!

...I'm still in Middle School.

"Yes, that is correct, all of you should have powers that are beyond that of all the residents of this world."

"Then it's okay. I'll fight, and I'll save the people, and we can all go home. I will definitely save everyone!"

...Pfft, You'll be saving no one. You have a hero complex though...I like Shirou's one better… And I might have my own too… But, I have meta-knowledge!

...I can't help it…

I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up.

"Objection! You say you'll fight, but you do realize that our enemies are living beings as well, yes?"

"..Huh?"

"We're in a war right now. You should know what that entails. That's right, we have to fight and maybe kill other living beings, do you have the resolution?"

His face paled considerably… It seems he finally got it.

Shaking my head I walked up to him with the most pitiful stare I could manage.

"I'll just knock them out! Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

… What a fool.

"Okay then, it's your choice."

Yes, I backed down. This guy was just infuriating

Sighing, I got back to my own seat and took a sip of the wine.

Probably finally regaining his bearings he asked me:

"Wait...Who are you?"

"Your Sister's lover"

I said that in English, but he seemed to have understood… Hoh, is this the legendary all language comprehension skill?

For the most part, he just looked confused.

"But...I don't have a sister."

Silence followed, only being broken by the sound of my palm meeting my face.

Yeah...Fuck this.

"I'll fight too, but for my own goals."

To have a harem

With that, I walked out. I had no intention of being friends with this guy… Or his lackeys… I and they are probably from different words completely anyway, so I can't add Kaori and Shizuku to my harem… Oh, how I want to.

~~Line break~~

I was in front of the church doors, waiting for other people to appear. I was observing my left hand… It feels weird. I don't know why.

I looked up at the sky and saw a silver-haired girl observing me. She was flying in the sky with her silver wings. She just floated there, observing me. After a while, she came down and started to examine me up close.

Her stoic face looked really cute… And her breasts, though they were hidden by her clothes, I could tell they were wonderful! the faint outline of them on her clothes was able to tell me such.

Ignoring my blatant observations of her womanly form, she started speaking.

"Anomaly detected… Subject has a higher potential than other summoned individuals… Awaiting further orders."

Nodding to herself, she was going to fly away. And I let her be.

I was not strong enough to fight them… But I didn't want to fight them… I think I'm in love!

While I was thinking about my newest crush, the old Priest who looks like he commits NTR for fun appeared… Although I meant that as a joke... I need to kill this trash. NTR is a trash fetish.

Not even sparing me a glance, he walked to the edge of the cliff… The church was situated on top of a hill. He chanted.

"The road that leads, opens for the faithful, [Tendou]."

A pedestal surrounded by fences floated down, he instructed everyone to get on. Somehow I didn't notice the other summoned individuals… Huh, I must be going senile.

The Bishounen was glaring at me, and so many other girls as well…

I don't care about the Bishounen, but the girls… Why? ...My poor heart...

I got on the pedestal after everyone else did, and the pedestal started moving diagonally, it was a smooth ride, some of the students were pretty excited by this display of magic

Me? I was calming down my left hand, it started throbbing for some odd reason.

Calm down my left hand!

~~Line break~~

Lots of walking, lots of useless stuff. Except for maids… Maids are nice…

I disregarded the name of the royal family, except for the princesses.

One of them is called Maribelle, the other was called Liliana. They were definitely princesses. Marbelle was a bit too young, but the Liliana seems to be my age. Which is to say 15.

A banquet was held after introductions, which I totally zoned out as I was looking at the breasts around me… So many breasts.

Ahem. Anyways we were able to enjoy this world's cuisine. This kingdom was extremely similar to the European ones on the middle ages. The drink they served was pink in colour but glistened like a rainbow. It was really delicious… Not as delicious as some of the cleavage's belonging to the maids though.

The prince was talking to Kaori, he probably took a liking to her… So did I ...But, we're from different worlds, she has her own friends and family, as do I, so we can't be together… Great now I'm depressed...

I stood in the corner of the room looking at all the breasts. While I pretended that I was drinking.

...only by touching Oppai can my depression be healed.

All the while, my left hand just wouldn't stop throbbing...it was a bit painful.

After dinner was finished, each person was lead to their own room, I was pretty amazed by the canopy bed, it was really soft as well. I fell asleep soon after I lied down.

~~line break~~

Training and lectures began today.

First, all of us were gathered in what I assumed was the training ground, a silver plate was handed to each of us, we all looked at it curiously. The knight commander whose name was Melt Login or something along the lines of that started to explain.

"Did everyone get one? These plates are called status plates, as the name would suggest. These plates will show your stats and status. It also serves as an identification card, so don't lose it."

The commander had a very carefree way of speaking, I could tell he had a very open-hearted character.

"There is a magic circle at the back of the plate, drip a drop of your blood onto it. Then you will be registered as the owner. Saying "Status open" it will display your stats"

Poking my finger with a needle I smeared my blood on the plate, the magic circle shined red for an instant, and my status was displayed.

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Male

Level: 1

Class: Synergist

Strength: 50

Vitality: 10

Resistance: 10

Agility: 50

Magic: 20

Magic Resistance: 10

Skills: Transmutation. Language Comprehension. Swordplay. High-speed movement. Impulse.

Seeing the Synergist class, I expected all my stats to be around 10, but I'm guessing due to my ability to wield a sword my strength and agility are high, and I gained swordplay and high-speed movement...although magic is also higher than most it's only by 10 so I didn't pay much attention to it,

Melt or whatever his name was started giving some explanation of stats, class and the limits of humans, but I ignored it, focusing on the skill that I'm sure I never saw in the LN

Impulse

I don't remember about this skill at all, but I feel like its something like a unique skill?

When it was finally my turn, the commander's happy expression faltered before coming to the skills menu

"What is this...your class is a crafting class...you have high physical stats...and what is this skill. Impulse? I've never heard of it"

He held it up to the light and looked at it closely before returning it back to me, although I didn't pay attention to everyone else I'm sure all of their stats are close to 100 and they have a variety of skills. Especially the bishounen, if I remember correctly all his stats were 100 and he had lots of skills.

It was a good thing none of the others took note of me, I quietly asked the commander to give me some swords and that I would be practising on my own He nodded at my request and passed me a sword.

Hoh? Western swords sure do feel different from Japanese ones.

It was a good thing I looked up western sword stances from the internet before getting sent here...I guess luck was on my side.

~~Line break~~

Two weeks have passed

Within that two weeks I just trained alone and possibly mastered western style swordsmanship, I account it to the skill "Swordplay"

I could probably hold my own against most soldiers here, I'm not sure about the other summoned individuals due to their stats.

I was currently in the library looking at books that had illustrations of beautiful girls, I only found a few sadly, I've also been looking at books about magic

The magic in this world involves the utilization of mana from within the body along with an Aria and magic formation, the magic will then perform according to the instructions of the Aria and the magic formation.

Magic cannot be manipulated directly unless magic formations are used. Sadly this only applies to only now, it'll be different after I eat monster meat.

Slouching down on the chair I absently checked on my status plate

Name: Hyoudou Issei

Age: 15

Gender: male

Level: 1

Class: Combat Synergist

Strength: 50

Vitality: 15

Resistance: 12

Agility: 50

Magic: 30

Magic resistance: 10

Skills: Transmutation. Swordplay. High-speed movement. Impulse. Language comprehension

I sighed as I looked at it since I practised alone my level didn't go up, the increase in stats was due to the training I put into them.

Even now, I still did not know what Impulse was for.

Getting up from the chair I started absently walking back to my room, we were leaving for the Orcus Dungeon Tomorrow, so I decided to sleep early today.

~~Line break~~

Waking up early in the morning we marched towards the Dungeon, we stopped at a town called Horald, after staying there for one night we went inside the dungeon the next morning.

The dungeon itself was a large labyrinth that was estimated to have 100 levels, as one of the 8 great dungeons, the lower one went the stronger the monsters would become, like a basic dungeon in a game.

We were currently exploring the dungeon, the party was organized into ranks, not surprisingly I was at the very back, we breezed through the first few floors due to the overwhelming stats of everyone present.

There were some enemies that managed to circle around and wanted to attack from the back, they were deftly met with the edge of my sword, these opponents were really weak. Some of the knights were looking at me with respect, well as to be expected my swordsmanship is the only thing I'm not average at.

After much exploring we came across a room which had crystals sprouting like flowers they radiated pale light, the girls were enchanted by the sight.

According to the commander it was a crystal called Grantz, and as it once happened in the WN some guy touched it, there was a bright flash of light as a magic circle spread on the ground transporting us onto a huge bridge made of stone, there were passages on both sides that led to upper levels, before the commander gave the order to retreat both sides were blocked, on one side was a large group of monsters on the other was a huge monster.

Seeing the huge monster the captain whispered dishearteningly

"No way...a Behemoth"

The large group of monsters was comprised of skeletons, there were around a 100 of them, even though there were so many it was the so-called "Behemoth" that caused me to have a cold sweat. It was a quadrupedal demon with a helmet on its head, it looked like a triceratops, its eyes shone crimson.

The commander ordered his troops to break out through the skeletons while the barrier masters started raising barriers for the behemoth, the bishounen said something like he would stay and fight and the commander rebuked him saying that even the strongest human couldn't defeat it.

Aye, I could tell, all the instincts honed from countless hours of gruelling training screamed at me to run but…

I guess...I never really did get rid of my hero complex...Kaa-san would be mad.

I rushed at the Behemoth with my sword sheathed it would serve me no purpose, I could hear screaming from behind me, but my mind was too focused on the monster in front of me, using transmutation I erected a wall behind me and shouted

"Run! I got this!"

Alright, I need to fall down that bridge but I have to save those behind me.

To that extent, I need to create a hole in the bridge, it should be big enough to drop the behemoth without destroying the structural integrity of the bridge.

With that plan in mind, I created another sword from the stone using transmute, when I reached the Behemoth it started roaring and charged at me.

I jumped over it and used the stone sword to stab at its helmet, not so surprisingly it broke on contact, but that was fine. I touched the helmet and used Transmutation, steel spikes from inside started stabbing the head of the behemoth, it roared again, louder this time, using this opportunity I jumped down and created a hole on the bridge, thankfully it was big enough to swallow the behemoth sighing I casually slipped on blood belonging to the behemoth and fell too...darn it, I was planning on creating stairs to go down there.

...I hope everyone else is safe

~~Line break~~

I absently wiped my sweat, surviving the fall was harder than I imagined, I had to continuously use transmutation to create a soft platform which I tore through as I fell. When my momentum was low enough I created a staircase.

Looking around I saw that I was in a passage of sorts, deciding on a random direction I started walking. After walking for what felt like hours, I spotted a rabbit...with abnormally developed hind legs, it was the size of a dog and had several dark red lines running along its body like blood vessels, they even pulsated like a heart...so cool.

The rabbit locked eyes with me, waving my hand I started walking towards it, it was too cute and cool to be dangerous, the rabbit jumped at me I was planning on embracing it, but I tripped on a stone and fell. I heard a loud sound from behind me, getting up while rubbing my forehead, I saw that the boulder behind me was completely destroyed

I forgot about the existence of the demon rabbit…

Without a second thought, I started to run, the rabbit stood still for a bit before jumping at me again!

I dodged and entered a cave of sorts...to my bad luck a bear was there.

And lookie! Usagi-san is scared...the Bear is the alpha predator isn't it?

The Rabbit tried to flee before the bear swung his hands and blades of wind cleaved the rabbit into multiple pieces.

Swallowing my saliva I slowly turned around, it was a 2-meter tall white bear, like the rabbit it also had pulsing read lines, the claws were 30 cm long.

I gulped my saliva once again, this beast...might be stronger or on par with the behemoth.

It ignored me and went to feed on the corpse of the rabbit, I slowly started sneaking away despite the fear coursing through me, I would definitely die if I stayed here.

I looked away for a moment, and I felt an impact on my body that blasted me to the very end of the cave

"Guah!"

It hurt...the pain was something I've never felt before. I used my left hand to block most of the damage from the impact and as a result. It was a mangled mass. I looked at the claws of the bear and saw the pieces of the clothes I was wearing along with pieces of my flesh.

Without a doubt.

I was going to die.

When that realization hit I slumped down on the wall and waited for my eventual death…

...

...

...What am I saying?

I shakily got to my feet with the help of my right arm.

Did I just give up?

It disgusted me, I promised myself that I would never give up, that I would live for my dream, I will overcome all obstacles!

I looked at the bear with absolute rage and I shouted at it, not caring if it understood or not.

"I AM NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND LET YOU KILL ME!"

Unsheathing my sword I glared at the bear, I will absolutely win!

I'll defeat all those who get in the way

-No matter what. To achieve my dream

To have a harem!

 **[Hoh, surprising resolution...do you want the power to achieve all your goals? Are you willing to sacrifice your left arm for it?]  
**

With my delirious mind, I thought the voice was mine. So I shouted out with as much spirit as I could.

"YES! GIVE ME THE POWER!"

 **[HAHAHA! THAT'S THE WAY A DRAGON SHOULD ANSWER! TAKE IT! THE POWER YOU DESIRE! THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR'S GAUNTLET! BOOSTED GEAR!]  
**

My left arm was soon replaced by an armoured red gauntlet, it had a green gem embedded at the back which shone with green light, golden spikes that elongated from my elbow, and claws that looked like it could tear anything to pieces.

 **[Boost!]**

A sudden surge of power almost made me lose my balance, I was almost twice as strong as I once was!

I felt like grinning...but then I looked at the sword, now way in hell would I be able to stab it with this sword

 **[Then wish for it! your sacred gear will respond to your every desire! wish for a sword that cuts through everything!]**

A sword that can cut through everything….What comes to mind

Yamato

So...respond to my will, [Boosted Gear]!

Unlike the Yamato I was envisioning a red variant appeared, I could immediately tell it wasn't nearly as strong as the original.

But it would do.

I got into an Iai stance, probably because of my familiarity with Iaido a sheath has also materialized along with the red blade.

 **[Boost!]**

Once again my power increased, even my perception of time has slowed down.

The bear growled and swung both of its arms, blades of wind raced towards me at incredible speeds, I simply dodged them with the slightest movement.

I should have dodged completely.

The ground beneath me shattered due to the assault of the blades of wind. The smirk on that bear's face said it all.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

 **[...What a disappointment...the sacred gear is going to reset and you'll fall unconscious now]**

Wait, what?

 **[Reset!]**

Was all I heard before I impacted on solid ground and felt like I slipped on some mud, which made me end up in some sort of chamber before I could fall unconscious, I felt some sort of liquid drop on my cheeks.

 **A/N: That took way longer than expected, to be honest, I wanted to extend this chapter until meeting Yue so that it could be mostly fluff next chapter, but alas I surpassed my own designated time.**

 **So all you are left with is, all this...exposition?**

 **Next Chapter Issei becomes full on Bear Grylls.**

 **Does he meet Yue next chapter?**

 **As if I know, ask the Author...future me I mean.**

 **Also, I'm particularly wanting to change perspectives, from 1st person to 3rd, let me know if you prefer this or want me to switch in reviews or PM.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Yue is the cutest.**


End file.
